BH RWBY
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Iza and Miwa are the biggest RWBY fans in San Fransoyko and Hiro, Tadashi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi enjoy it while Go Go finds it a waste of time, but what happens when it's revealed that RWBY is real, and the tattoo Miwa gave herself is really a secret symbol that means you're chosen to be a Huntsman, or Huntress destined for greatness like team RWBY? Kitsune Iza Tadashi Hiro


BH RWBY

By: Samantha Peace HeartStar

Summary: Iza and Miwa are the biggest RWBY fans in San Fransoyko and just getting Hiro, Tadashi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi into it while Go Go finds it a waste of time, but what happens when it's revealed that RWBY is real, and the tattoo Miwa gave herself is really a secret symbol that means you're chosen to be a Huntsman, or Huntress destined for greatness like team RWBY and with the same strength and all eight receive it? Follow these eight friends on their adventures at Beacon. Kitsune Iza, Tadashi, and Hiro!

SPH: Hi! Here's a new story that I hope you'll love! Just a few quick notices, this is a very long intro, and I know that some of it feels more like first chapter material, but I really want to start the first chapter with the day before they officially leave for Beacon, so please bare with me on that. Also, everyone is two years younger in this story, so Iza and Tadashi are 16, Hiro', twelve, ect. Ahem, I do not own Big Hero 6, or RWBY, I just own Iza, Miwa, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

"Zwei!" Iza cried jumping up and striking the same pose as Ruby as she watched Zwei appear on the screen sending popcorn, gummi bears, and other junk food flying.

"Down in front!" Hiro cried.

Iza's nine tails drooped as she sat back down.

"Thanks for the soda bath." Go Go said annoyed as she picked up her spilt cup, "Why are we watching this again?"

"SHH!" The others hissed.

"Oh! Wouldn't it be awesome if _we_ could attend Beacon?!" Iza asked.

"Yeah!" Miwa cried, "I mean, we'd be able to kill Grim, learn how to fight, have awesome team mates, and get cool weapons that are so bad a..."

Cass walked into view.

"at not being super awesome." Miwa quickly said.

Cass chuckled.

"Don't think I don't know what you were really going to say Miwa." She said, "Delta's here."

"Del!" Iza and Miwa cried tackling the magenta haired girl.

"GAH!" Delta cried as she struggled to keep her balance.

She frowned as the two girls let go of her.

"Well, if you two could stop getting so excited it'd be appreciated." She said, "Honestly, you act like you haven't seen me in years when you just saw me yesterday!"

"But you're always only helping Cass get The Lucky Cat Café up and running!" Iza whined, "We never get to do anything together anymore!"

"Also we started the RWBY marathon without you." Miwa added.

Iza stomped on her foot.

"Ow!" Miwa cried, "We did!"

Delta rolled her eyes.

"What are you on?" She asked.

"Zwei episode!" Iza cried.

Delta chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course." She said.

"Please tell me we're not going to start over!" Go Go cried trying to wipe off the sticky soda from her clothes.

"Here!" Miwa called tossing Go Go her leather jacket, "So you don't have to keep wearing that sticky one, cuz we are going to start over, so you might wanna move to the back so you're less likely to fall victim to Iza."

Go Go growled as she changed jackets.

"This is the stupidest thing ever." She muttered.

Delta's face slightly paled as she stared at the pale, but vibrant ornate rose tattoo on Miwa's arm. She shook her head and growled as she marched over and grabbed Miwa's arm.

"Where and when did you get this?!" She asked, "You did it yourself, right?! You chose it! It didn't choose you!"

Miwa stared at her confused and scared, Delta was never this way!

"I-It was on all of Angela's stuff, I did it using pen ink and a sewing needle so she'd always be with me!" Miwa cried, "I-I don't get why you're so upset!"

"That symbol chose her, not you!" Delta cried, "Do you know how much trouble this will cause all of us?!"

"What do you mean the symbol didn't choose her?!" Iza cried shutting both girls up.

"Uh," Delta muttered as a large warm feeling spread beneath the caller of her halter-top.

She unhooked the clasp in the back and pulled it down in front revealing the same rose just below her neck, only it was glowing. Suddenly seven exact copies flew from it and around the room. Everyone ducked and jumped around trying to get away.

"Stop running from it," Delta said, "you're only making it harder, it chose you now stop running before I restrain you."

Everyone stopped as the roses placed themselves on Iza, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Tadashi, Hiro, and Fred.

"What just happened?" Iza asked looking at the rose now placed on her arm.

"You were chosen." Delta said fixing her halter-top.

"And that means what exactly?" Hiro asked.

"Beacon is real, all of RWBY is real, a protective barrier separates it from us, that symbol means you were chosen to go there and train to be Huntsmen and Huntresses destined for greatness just like team RWBY and to be just as strong," Delta explained, "me and Angela were chosen, it's why she always why she wore the symbol, sadly since she was shot, the team fell apart, now we only teach, but now you've been chosen to make new teams, and be new Guardians."

She looked up.

"So, are you ready to head to Beacon?" She asked her green eyes flashing silver for half a second.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Iza and Miwa cried, "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Go Go asked.

"It's just as I said, you've been chosen to be new Guardians, so, are you ready to head to Beacon?" Delta asked again.

"Now?!" Wasabi asked, "If you're serious then of course we're not ready! We don't have any gear, or training, and we're going to be so behind in class that..."

"School doesn't start until the last week of August, so you'll be fine when it comes to classes, but that's why you're going now, to train, make you weapons and learn." Delta said, "Now does anyone else have questions?"

"You're joking, correct?" Go Go asked.

"No, I'm not." Delta said frowning.

"Is Miwa going to come?" Iza asked.

"She's gonna have to, or we'll be in a lot of trouble." Delta said, "Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good." Delta said, "We have two months before school starts, so I suggest we leave now. We shouldn't need the full two months to fully prepare, but I don't want to risk anything, we'll only be there during the day of course, until school starts none of us will be staying the night unless absolutely necessary."

Everyone nodded.

Delta looked at Cass.

"You seem to be taking this very well." She stated.

"Trust me, on the inside I'm having a complete panic attack," Cass said, "I'm just acting like it doesn't bother me to keep from going nuts."

"Ooh-kay," Iza said, "well, I can't wait!"

"Yeah! Come on, why are we still standing around here when we've got training at Beacon to attend to?" Miwa asked.

The others nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you how to get there." Delta said.

"Bye Aunt Cass! See you later tonight!" Hiro cried to his adoptive aunt as he rushed after Delta and the others.

"I'll take care of him." Tadashi said.

"And I'll take care of them both." Iza said.

Cass nodded as the group left.

"EEEIII! This is so exciting!" Iza cried as they headed down into an underground cave like tunnel that separated the realms, "I can't believe we're going to become Huntresses and Huntsmen! Oh! Del! Are we going to meat team RWBY?!"

Delta chuckled.

"Yes, now, we're at the boarder, don't be surprised if you feel a tingling sensation flow through you, it's just your body now being given the ability to move and be like the people from RWBY." She said.

She walked through and one by one each followed her feeling a tingling sensation just as she'd said.

"Delta!" Ruby's voice cried.

The red and black haired, silver eyed girl slid to a stop in front of the group, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

"Delta! We just found out that a new group like yours has been chosen, I mean, okay it's two groups, but..." Ruby rambled.

"Ruby," Delta said making the girl look at her, "I know, they're right behind me."

"Hello!" Honey Lemon said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Iza and Miwa squealed, "It's really real!"

"Unbelievable." Go Go said disgusted, "This stupid, ridiculous, dumb anime is real and now _we_ have to be a apart of it?"

"Uh, yeah." Blake said as she and the rest of team RWBY walked over, along with team JNPR.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Iza squealed as she turned into a tiny little floating version of herself with huge one colored eyes and less detailed clothing and a round body, "It's Blake!"

"Did she just become chibified?" Miwa asked.

Delta cleared her throat.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Juan, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, this is Iza, Miwa, Honey Lemon, Hiro, Tadashi, Wasabi, Fred, and Go Go." She introduced saying Go Go's name with bitterness.

Blake darted over to Iza.

"Oh my gosh! You're Iza! The great granddaughter of Naru, the first ever Kitsune Queen and one of the peace keepers between the humans and faunas before she died and the war began! I know that she was a Kitsune and not a regular faunas, but I still can't believe I get to meet you!" She cried grabbing Iza's hands.

Both girls gave a fangirl scream and became chibified.

"Uh..." Ruby said a bit wary as she watched Blake be happy and excited for once.

Weiss cleared her throat making the two girls let go and get a hold of themselves.

"Well," She said, "I believe it's safe to assume that they have no training what so ever, no weapons, and I highly doubt they've found their Semblance."

"That's more than safe to say," Delta said, "but since Iza and Miwa are the biggest RWBY fans in San Fransokyo they should be the easiest to prepare, the others I'm not so sure about."

Everyone nodded.

"I suggest we prepared weapons first," Weiss said, "that way we can begin right away, we can work on Aura and Semblance as we train."

Ruby nodded.

"Plus if something like a sudden Grim attack happens they'll be able to defend themselves." She said.

Everyone nodded and followed the group to a large workshop filled with materials for building weapons. Iza made a metal fan that could catch on fire and be turned into a sword, Wasabi made gloves laser induced plasma blades, Tadashi made a katana that could fold into a belt as well as light up with fire as the blade, Hiro make rocket thrusters with a back pack that folded out into wings and a gauntlet on his arm that could fire out a large armored glove bursting with rocket speed, Miwa made a choker that turned into a fan, sword, gun, or even a pair of headphones in case she wanted to listen to some music, Go Go made a yellow and purple suit that had disks as wheels that could make her as fast as Ruby if wanted and extra disks as shields and projectiles activated by a button on a cuff bracelet, Honey Lemon made a purse filled with different chemicals and periodic elements that created compound mixtures which she could throw as a ball which released the mixtures effect when made in contact with its target, correct, or misfire, and Fred made a suit that made him look like a giant fire breathing lizard which actually blew fire. As they did this, each one of them, except Miwa discovered their Semblance, Iza's was time and force fields since she could control and manipulate time as well as create force fields, Wasabi's was foresight/predicting the future, Hiro's was fire and becoming stronger with each hit by an attacker, Tadashi's was healing, Go Go's was speed, Honey's was chemistry, and Fred's was imagination, if he imagined something it would become a reality, but only until it broke, or after exactly one hour had past.

"Whoo!" Iza cried, "we did it!"

"Yeah, and tomorrow, we learn how to kick Grim and Bad guy butt!" Miwa said.

"Iza," Delta said walking over to the girl, "there's something I need to talk to you about, alone."

Iza nodded and followed her out of the room and into another across the hall. Delta pulled out a white jeweled mask and handed it to Iza.

"I think it's time for you to become Warrior Angel." She said as Iza took the mask.

"huh?" Iza asked.

"The mask was Angela's," Delta explained, "when she put it on it changed her appearance to that of an angel with blonde hair, ice blue eyes, pastel pink lips, and working whit wings, it gave her immense power, power with almost the same strength as the Four Maidens, thought it wasn't the same and came from her heart and song. It was her worst case scenario weapon, her normal one was a sword that could turn into a gun, and/or ribbon whip, but no one will receive that."

"Shouldn't you be giving this to Miwa?" Iza asked, "Angela was her sister."

"She said to give it to you," Delta said, unaware that Miwa was just outside the door listening, "if Miwa had this weapon..."

"It could spell disaster." Iza finished.

"Yes," Delta said, "but she did have something for Miwa, something only Miwa could ever have, but, I'm really not sure what it is, she never said, but, I think it might be a semblance."

"How would that even work?" Iza asked.

"Iza, do you remember when we were really, really little, around the time your mom died?" Delta asked.

"Well of course, I mean I had to start raising my younger siblings before my dad..." Iza said trailing off.

"Anyway, what's that got to do with this?" she asked.

"Do you remember how Miwa was?" Delta asked.

"Well, no, not really, why?" Iza asked.

"Before Angela's mother died she'd told Angela a secret," Delta said, "you see, Angela's mom was a Huntress, but, she didn't have a semblance, so a young girl offered hers when her daughter was very young, and she took it. Angela, of course accused her of stealing it, but..."

"Wait, how could she take the semblance, I mean, it'd kill the girl, so..." Iza tried.

"Let me finish," Delta said, "the girl wasn't hurt, since she gave it willingly, it didn't really do any harm to her, we'd conducted a study about it, and if a Semblance is given willingly, there's no major damage done, thought their personality does change, the Semblance can also be given back, though it doesn't really do any major change, yes their personality changes some, but that's all."

"So, erm, I'm lost," Iza admitted, "how does this tie in with Miwa?"

"Well, Angela accused her mother of stealing the girls Semblance instead of the girl giving it up," Delta said, "she believed that it was Miwa who gave her Semblance to her mother. If I recall correctly, she had said that her mother had explained how to give the girl back her Semblance,"

"What effect would it have on Miwa?" Iza asked, "Would she stop being rebellious, or something?"

"I highly doubt that she'll stop being rebellious, but I think she might be a bit more cautions and less reckless." Delta said.

The two girls continued talking while Miwa pressed herself onto the wall on the right side of the door.

'Is that true?' She wondered looking down and frowning, 'Do I really not have a Semblance?'

She frowned as she held her left had in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Uh!" She muttered as her eyes snapped open flashing ice blue while voices echoed in her head.

 _"Why do you have that bow?" A small child's voice asked._

 _"Bow?" A woman's voice asked with false laughter, "Sweetie, all I have is this fan."_

 _"No, it's a bow and the sticks in your hair are the arrows!" The child's voice rang, "Are they for fighting those monsters in the forest? The big scary black ones with skulls on their face and bones all over their fur?"_

 _"Where did you hear you about hear about that?!" The woman's voice asked panicked._

 _"I didn't," The child's voice said, "I saw em and then I saw one fall and watched as the arrow flew back to you and shrink and then you put it and another in your hair and the bow turned into a fan, are they for the monsters?"_

 _"… Yes, they are," The woman's voice rang, "sadly they aren't enough,"_

 _"Why?" The child's voice asked._

 _"I only have Aura, not Semblance, I can only shield myself, I have no extra power to fight with, and as a Huntress, that puts me in far greater danger than others." The woman said._

 _"You can have mine!" The child's voice cried, "It'll help keep you safe and then I'll be helping fight monsters too! I wanna be like you and keep people safe from them! I think that one I saw knew I was there, you safed me, I think."_

 _The woman's voice giggled._

 _"Thank you, but..." She started._

 _"No! You're taking it no mater what!" The child's voice ordered._

 _"Well, alright," The woman's voice said._

 _There was a silence before the child groaned and there was a thud._

 _"Thank you," The woman's voice whispered, "you'll make a fine Huntress someday, now let's get you home."_

Miwa closed her eyes and shook her head.

'What was that?' She thought, 'Those voices, they... sounded so familiar, especially that woman's.'

She shook her head and walked down the hall to the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

"Hey, Miwa, ready to go?" Iza asked walking in.

"Uh," Miwa muttered.

She nodded.

"Yeah, let's go, we need a good nights rest if we wanna do well in training tomorrow." She said turning around and walking out.

"Uh!" she cried clutching her head as unwanted voices from unwanted memories flew into her head.

 _"You'll get in a hella lot more trouble than this than supplying drugs and alcohol to teenagers!" Her voice cried._

 _"No, I won't." Jackson Adams voice said._

 _"Get that gun away from me you psycho!" Her voice cried._

 _The school fire alarm sounded and the sound of a fist making contact with Jackson's face before he hit the ground rang through her ears._

 _"MIWA!" Angela's sweet voice cried filled with fear._

 _"Angela!" Her own voice cried._

 _"Run!" Angela's voice cried as the sound of the gun moving across the floor sounded._

 _The sound of her and her sister's fleeting footsteps filled her mind._

 _"Principle Stone!" Angela's voice cried, "Principle Stone! It's Jackson! He's in the girls bathroom and tried to use a gun on my sister! It's why I sounded the alarm!"_

"Miwa!" Iza's voice cried causing Miwa to snap her eyes open.

Slowly she picked herself up off the ground which she seemed to have fallen onto as the voices had filled her head.

"I'm okay," She lied, "it's nothing."

"No, it's not." Iza growled, "this happens at every public bathroom and you're going to explain right now!"

"You'd have an anxiety attack every time you were in a public bathroom too if you'd almost been shot it one and was barely saved by your older sister who sounded the school fire alarm so you could get away!" Miwa cried tears in her eyes, "That day, that last day of school, that was when me and Angela first started playing detective to find out why girls had been going missing from the school, that was the day that set Angela's death in stone! By saving me she caused her own death six days later! You wanted to know what happened, well there ya go!"

She sank to her knees sobbing.

"She should of let me die, she should have been too late," She said, "she didn't deserve to die, but I did. She was perfect, and I, I'm just a low life punk who will never be anything, I'll never be anything compared to her."

"Miwa..." Iza breathed.

"She knew it too!" Miwa cried, "Why else would she have Delta give _you_ her mask?!"

"Miwa that's not true!" Iza said, "Delta said you chose the symbol, but she's wrong! This is Angela we're talking about! She wouldn't of left it everywhere _you_ could find if it wasn't meant for you! She knew that it was meant for you, it's why she left it behind."

She got to her knees.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, but this _is_ what you needed, to vent," She said, "Angela wouldn't want you moping around feeling sorry for yourself because of some dumb, senseless act of violence... well, maybe two acts, but you get my point!"

She grabbed Miwa's face and tilted it so she looked her in the eye.

"You're a Huntress now." She said firmly, "We might not have any training what so ever, but we _are_ Huntresses! All we need to do is learn to fight using our weapons! We know how to fight, we know how to be a team, we know that we're family! We _are_ each other's family, sisters! And I will never abandon you, so stop feeling sorry, get up, and get ready to kick Grim and bad guy butt!"

She finished by pumping her first in the air with so much pep and enthusiasm that she fell over earning a giggle fit from Miwa.

"Thanks I, I really needed that pep talk." She said standing up.

Iza smiled.

"Of course you did!" She said, "I couldn't let you beat yourself up and be miserable all your life! I mean, we're Huntresses now, what good would we be if we were just sad and sorry and to miserable to do anything other than mope around and feel sorry about ourselves?"

Miwa giggled as she and Iza walked out of the room and headed over to the others.

* * *

Tadashi blinked as he opened his eye and nearly fell off his bed when he saw Iza's face only inches away from hers.

"Gah!" He cried.

"Come on!" Iza cried, "Get up! Today we start training at Beacon!"

She danced around the room as Hiro got up and opened his eyes.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Iza cried, " _We_ get to train at Beacon, the best monster hunting academy ever and then attend it once school starts!"

She frowned.

"Oh, what should I wear though?!" She asked.

She darted off down to her room to pick an outfit earning a relieved sigh from the boys.

"Well, we'd better get ready." Tadashi said getting up off his bed, "If we don't, well I'd like to keep out of a hospital."

Hiro nodded. Aunt Cass's temper was one thing, but Iza's was far worse. When they headed down they were shocked to see Iza dressed in a combat skirt, a red tank top, the brown blazer she'd basically stolen from Tadashi after he'd let her wear it that night at the park after she'd fallen into the pond, boots similar to Yang's, and a black bow covering her fox ears, though mainly the fact she was wearing a skirt. Tadashi quickly looked away trying not to blush and mentally cursing his heart for speeding up even faster than it usually did when he saw her.

'Why'd she have to wear a skirt?!' He thought, 'It's bad enough when she wears pants, or short, or even shorts over leggings, but a skirt?! Does she wake up everyday and make it her personal mission to make my heart race and increase how much I like her?'

Hiro groaned and rolled his eyes. He looked at his brother.

"Will you just ask her out already?" He asked quite loudly, "Or am I going to have to play that recording of you talking in your sleep?"

"Hiro!" Tadashi hissed glaring at his brother.

"T-Tadashi?" Iza asked, "D-Do y-you really l-like me?"

Her thoughts was going a mile a minute. She'd had a crush on Tadashi ever since that awkward meeting back in 14th century Japan. Could he really feel the same? She still remembered how they first met, how she'd been cross-dressed at Cass's café, like how all Kitsunes could she'd sense he'd been cross-dressed too, pretending to be Cass's eldest niece while Hiro pretended to be the youngest, how she'd stacked a bunch of crates just to see him up in his room, how they'd fallen and she had to hold onto the window, how'd he'd helped up, the awkward position they'd landed in, and the misunderstanding between them, Cass, and Hiro.

The time jump from 14th Century to the 21st, well, explaining how the boarder of San Fransokyo worked had been quite a challenge, despite being Naru's great Granddaughter. Her face grew red as she remembered and tugged at her skirt.

'Ugh! Miwa! I'm so going to kill you! I ask you to help pick an outfit, and what do you say? Wear a combat skirt so Tadashi will notice me! Ugh! We have to wear skirts anyway! It's school uniform at Beacon!' She thought, 'And you know that I. Hate. Skirts!'

"So why are you wearing one?" Hiro asked making her jerk her head up.

"Er, well, thought I should get used to it," She lied, "since it's a part of the girls school uniform at Beacon and all."

Tadashi and Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine!" She said, "I let Miwa talk me into wearing one because she said it'd probably help Tadashi notice me."

She looked at Tadashi.

"Is Hiro right though?" She asked, "Did I really not have to put one on for you to notice me?"

Tadashi glared at Hiro, who quickly scrambled away and her heart sank.

"Nice to know..." She said softly, tears pricking her eyes.

Without hesitation she turned into a fox and took off, everything, except her bow landing in a pile.

"Iza wait!" Tadashi cried.

Iza shot a foxfire at him.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled bolting out the door and into the city.

"I never told you how I felt..." Tadashi muttered looking down.

He closed his eyes as he felt tears start to form and clenched his fists. Hiro had ruined everything! And he was going to pay.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled racing up the steps back to their attic bedroom.

He spotted Hiro in fox form up in the rafters, his two tails curled against his body. He was holding something, no, two things, and he seemed to be crying.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't try to screw everything up, I didn't realize I'd been that loud, I didn't..." Hiro tried, his breathing getting harder and more rugged each time.

"Hiro..." Tadashi groaned.

He knew exactly what was going on. Hiro was moping and talking to both him and the small painting of them and their parents like he almost always did when he was upset and blamed himself. He sighed as he shook his head and turned into a fox before jumping up to be with his brother. He wrapped his tail around him.

"Hey, come on," He said, "at least now I know she likes me... or at least that she did and possibly still..."

They both heard the café door slam open, no doubt kicked by Miwa again.

"Tadashi!" Her voice rang as fast, loud, and hard footsteps raced up the stairs.

Yep. It was Miwa alright, and he was dead. Tadashi gulped as her saw Miwa storm into his room, a sobbing Iza in fox form in her arms.

"Get down here Hamada!" She yelled spotting him.

As much as Tadashi wanted to stay in the rafters since Miwa wouldn't dare going after him knowing it was where Iza had kept all of the important keepsakes, photos, and other things from her childhood, seeing Iza cry was not okay, and he had to set things straight. He gulped then jumped down, turning back into a human as soon as his feet hit the floor.

"H-Hey," He said his heart pounding.

"Don't hey me!" Miwa cried, "You know what you just did?! You broke Iza's heart! Broke it! She has liked you for so long and you shattered her soul, crushed her emotions and broke her heart!"

Her eyes seemed to darken.

"And now, I'm going to break you." She growled.

Tadashi took a deep breath.

"Alright, go ahead," He said, "I get why you're mad, and why she ran off, I just wish she'd of let me say why I glared at a certain brother of mine who decided to loudly indirectly spill something about my personal life."

He shot a glare at Hiro who shrank back some.

Iza stopped crying.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"I shot Hiro that glare because he blurted out how I feel." Tadashi said, "I was mad that he told you, not me. Iza I really do like you. From that first meeting to everyday I've been with you."

He laughed.

"Remember how you'd stacked crates to get up to me and Hiro's bedroom window and they fell?" He asked, "I was so scared that you were a hunter or something, at least until you cried "Help!" then I knew it was some nosey person sticking their nose where it didn't belong."

He smiled.

"But when I saw you, well, I dunno, my heart sped up, my stomach started twisting, my brain didn't want to work," He continued, "I remember helping you up, but then your foot slipped and we fell over, and just as you where pushing yourself up Aunt Cass and Hiro walked in. I wanted to tell you, but, I was just so scared I'd be rejected."

He closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," He said, "I never wanted to hurt you. Please, forgive me, and maybe just give me a chance..."

Iza looked at him before jumping out of Miwa's arms and darting down the steps. Tadashi sighed, his heart heavy while Miwa grinned and cracked her knuckles. She started running over to Tadashi, pulling her arm back as she did so.

"Miwa don't you dare!" Iza cried rushing up the steps once again dressed in the tank top, blazer, and skirt, the bow still over her ears and her boots in her right hand, "At least not yet,"

She looked at Tadashi.

"Do you really mean what you just said?" She asked.

"Of course," he said, "would I ever lie to you?"

Miwa raised an eyebrow. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Iza, would I ever lie to _you_?" He asked.

Miwa nodded.

"Iza, I, well, I'm not really sure I can call it love yet, but I do care about you!" Tadashi said, "Every time I look at you my heart speeds up, I sometimes find it hard to think, I say the stupidest things ever! I don't get that way around anyone else."

Iza stared at him while she dropped her boos and covered both her heart and mouth.

"And please don't wear skirts except during class when we finally start school at Beacon, I find it hard to think around you enough, I don't need to get extra thoughts that would probably get me killed in battle." He said.

Miwa groaned and rolled her eyes.

Tears pricked at Iza's eyes as she ran over and hugged Tadashi.

"Thank you," She mumbled against his neck making his face turn red.

She pulled away and stared at him. Slowly they both closed their eyes and leaned in twords each other. Their lips were only inches away from each other when Hiro decided to ruin the moment.

"Oh! Please! Get! A! Room!" He cried making them jerk back.

They both shot the twelve year old a glare.

"Seriously?!" They asked.

Hiro shrank back some.

"Gotta agree with the kid," Miwa said.

"Hey!" Hiro cried. He hated people calling him a kid.

"we don't have time for you two to make out," Miwa continued, "we have training to get to."

"Oh! Right!" Tadashi and Iza cried.

"Hi Aunt Cass! Bye Aunt Cass!" Hiro cried as the four of them ran out of the café.

"Think she'll be mad for not sticking around for the grand opening of the café?" Iza asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she knows how important this is." Hiro said.

"I hope you're right." Tadashi said.

By the time they reached to border everyone had already arrived.

"They live!" Fred cried.

"What took you so long?" Go Go asked popping a bubble.

"Little relationship trouble with these two." Miwa said motioning to Iza and Tadashi, who's faces flushed red.

"Aw!" Honey Lemon cooed, "Did they both finally admit they like each other?"

"Honey Lemon!" The two teens hissed.

"Well, actually, Hiro admitted how Tadashi felt about her by accident, then Iza told Tadashi how she felt and asked if he really felt the same, then Tadashi glared at Hiro making Iza think that Hiro'd been pulling her leg, turned into a fox and ran off crying," Miwa started.

"She also tried to set me on fire by hurling a fox fire at me." Tadashi added.

Miwa nodded.

"Anyway, long story short, I found I in fox form sobbing, so I picked her up, brought home with the intent of kicking Tadashi's rear end for breaking her heart, only to be disappointed because it all had been a misunderstanding." She said, "They would of kissed if Hiro hadn't yelled at them to get a room."

"Miwa!" Tadashi and Iza hissed.

"Well, we got two bakers dozen donuts in case you guy didn't eat." Honey Lemon said.

The four friends eyes turned into huge one colored ones before they wolfed down the food. Honey Lemon laughed.

"Well, guess you really were hungry." She said.

Iza nodded as she wiped the crumbs from her face.

"Yeah, so, uh, are we going to practice?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, come on!" Ruby cried excitdly.

The others followed her to a huge training field.

"I don't remember this ever being in RWBY." Iza stated, "In the White Trailer A.K.A Weiss's trailer Mirror Mirror, there was a similar stage, but not an actual field."

"Oh, we added it just last year," Yang said, "that way there's more room for training instead of just a tiny classroom."

Blake nodded.

"Plus it's safer, if the Grim is too powerful, or your aura is running low you have more space to try and get away." She said.

"We also agreed that if thing are getting too dangerous for the student that teachers, or fellow team mates my interfere, but only in worse case scenarios!" Ruby said starting to skip.

"It's also modeled after the Vital Festival Tournament Arena, so the settings are randomized so students can learn to easily fight in different trains!" Weiss said smiling.

"So, it's also kinda be practice for the Tournament in a way, right?" Iza asked, "Since by using it we'd be learning how to use each randomized setting to our advantage."

"Well, yes, I guess you could say that." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, Pyrrha! Did you ever become the Fall Maiden?!" Iza asked, "Oh! And Ruby! Are you the Summer Maiden?!"

The two girls shared a look.

"You'll have to watch the anime to find out." They said, "We really don't want to give out spoilers."

Iza sighed and kicked the ground.

"Okay." She said.

"Anyway," Ruby said, "time to start training!"

She pulled hard on a lever and a randomization scroll appeared before landing on Urban.

"Alright!" Iza cried, "Home base! It'll be just like The Scrap Yard!"

"Yeah, only with deadly monsters." Go Go said rolling her eyes.

Iza stuck her tongue out at her. Go go rolled her eyes again and the group of friends stepped into the field.

"Okay! Ready! Start!" Nora cried pulling a lever that released a pack of Beowolves.

The whole group was both having trouble, and doing it with ease, when they were working together that is. Iza jumped over one threw her fan and landed in a pirouette.

"Hey, Miwa!" she cried, "Remember when our parents made us take those stupid ballet and figure skating lessons?"

"Yeah!" Miwa said spinning out of the way of an attack before turning her choker into a gun and shooting one of the Beowolves.

"Not so stupid now, are they?" Iza asked smirking as she did an arabesque before pirouetting and throwing her fan.

"Oh shut up." Miwa said dodging an attack.

She jumped on a rail, grabbed a metal slab, and used it like a skateboard as she shot at the Beowolves.

"Watch it!" Go Go cried dodging one of her bullets.

"Sorry, not sorry!" Miwa cried sliding past her.

Go Go growled and took off on her skates.

"Whoo! Go you guys go!" Nora cried jumping up and down.

She slipped and pushed a lever releasing an Ursa.

"Oops." She muttered.

Go Go looked at it as she skated and started rushing before using her semblance, causing the friction to make her skates act like power saws across the floor. She summoned two of her disks to her hands.

"Woman up!" She cried jumping and using her semblance resulting in the disks on her hands to cut the Ursa in half.

She panted slightly, but took off after a Beowolf about to attack Wasabi from behind. She grunted as she threw the disk, which was still going at the speed she'd cut the Ursa with. It sliced through the Beowolf and she summoned it back before it could hit Wasabi, something she'd taken into mind when designing it, so if someone ended up in the way she could quickly call it back before it could do any harm, as long as they didn't directly run into it, or its path.

Iza looked at the Beowolf in front of her, noticing something was off. It just stared at her, and what was even creepier was that it didn't seem as if it was actually the Beowolf staring at her, but someone using it's eyes. Suddenly it pounced, but not at her, at another Beowolf that had been behind her about to pounce.

"What the?!" She asked.

Suddenly her eyes flashed the same shade of red as the Beowolf's, and the Beowolf's eyes flashed the same shade of jade green as Iza's eyes.

 _"Please!"_ A voice rang in Iza's head, _"Help us! Set us free! She punished us like this for disobeying her! Please!"_

"I! I don't know how!" Iza cried making everyone, and everything stop and stare at her.

 _"Please! Find her! Stop her! You must! She's similar to you, but also part of us, please! Help us!"_ The voice cried again.

Iza closed her eyes and growled before turning her fan into a flaming sword and bringing it down on the Beowolf that had tried to attack her.

"I! Have! No! Idea! What! You! Mean!" She cried hacking down the surrounding Beowolves.

She panted and looked at the one trying to protect her. She knelt down and stroked its head.

"Oh my god!" Iza cried sensing its Aura, "You- you were a human, or Faunus once!"

She stood up and looked around at the others. Her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth. Miwa looked around too, only instead of just sensing Auras, she saw the corpses shift into the people they'd been.

"No..." She muttered seeing a girl who looked very similar to her sister morph from the one she'd shot after Iza'd joked about the ballet and figure skating lessons no longer being stupid, "No!"

She ran out of the arena and over to the girls bathroom before leaning over a toilet and puking. She sobbed as soon as she had finished. She managed to pull herself together and splash water on her face before storming out and back to the arena.

"What kind of facility are you psychos running?!" She shrieked, "Most of them had been people once!"

"You sensed it too?" Iza asked.

"Sensed it?!" Miwa asked, "I freaking saw them morph into people! And that one I'd shot after you made that joke looked a lot like Angela!"

Tears pricked her eyes.

"I know it wasn't her," She said starting to sob, "but it looked so much like her, I-I just couldn't, I-I just, I got so upset, and I-I took off, and I just..."

Tears finally escaped.

She heard a high pitched, pained, and shocked whine and jerked her head back to the arena where she saw Go Go summon back one of her disks from the last Beowolf's decapitated head. Just like the others it morphed, but this one was a small girl, no more than seven.

"No!" She and Iza cried.

Go Go looked at them.

"The objective was to train and kill them, not make up stories to try and save them." She said glaring.

"That one spoke to me!" Iza cried, "You guys watched and saw!"

"She was just a kid!" Miwa cried, "She couldn't of been more than seven! She was once a person, a little girl! And you-you killed her without a second thought!"

"You're crazy!" Go Go snapped.

Miwa and Iza whirled around to Delta and teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Go in there and walk around!" They yelled, "Go and see if you can sense former Auras coming from them!"

Both teams were shocked, though Delta wasn't. She knew that Iza cared a lot about animals, and wasn't exactly found of hunting, so the one protecting her had probably triggered her inner animal protector, and Miwa had probably looked at the one she'd shot and remembered how Angela had died and hallucinated, but still, she and the two teams walked into the arena.

"Oh my god they're right..." Ruby breathed sensing all of the surrounding Auras.

Yang stood shocked while Weiss covered her mouth trying not to cry.

"They had been people once," Blake said, "I can tell that they were all very powerful with theirs, but I don't get why they became Beowolves."

"Eww..." Nora said looking around, jumping on a few to look at them.

Ren stood in the middle and bowed his head, muttering a small prayer.

"Um, okay, this is really weird." Juane said.

"Miwa was right," Pyrrha said, "I can sense that many of these were only children, including the one that protected Iza."

"How didn't we manage to notice this before?" Yang asked.

"We hadn't been checking for Auras, we'd just been gathering Grim so we could teach and train." Weiss said.

"Surely there are others that are like this too," Pyrrha said, "I suggest we check, so we know if there are any who aren't who they seem."

"Right!" Ruby said, "Delta, you take them home! We'll check to see who all's really Grim!"

"How can you sound so perky about this?" Blake asked, "We're standing amongst many people who'd been turned into Beowolves and killed."

"But we're going to check to make sure that if there are any others we won't have a repeat." Ruby said, "I'm happy we'll have a chance to save any others, though I really am sad that we made them kill these ones."

"Come on Miwa," Iza said, "let's go home..."

"I wonder how many of them are the people from the missing posters?" Ruby asked.

Miwa stopped.

"C-Could I see those posters?" She asked, "I-I I saw them morph into people, I mean, they didn't really, but I saw who they'd been before, maybe I could help."

Both teams and Delta shared a look.

"Please," Miwa said, "I want to help, you'll need someone to identify who's who so you can alert their families too, so, I was able to see who they were, please, let me help."

"I could make a huge wall so we can burry the bodies and then mark graves and people won't even know we'd buried Grim," Fred said, "they'd all just think we'd found the bodies, and saw some of them killed by Grim, but got there to late to save them, and then buried them so they'd have a place to rest."

"Fred, that's actually a good idea." Iza said shocked.

Thanks!" Fred said smiling.

The whole rest of the day was spent identifying everyone, burying them, and informing families, with whom Miwa, Iza, and Honey all joined in on their sorrow, mourning, and tears, Miwa even going and sharing how much she felt the pain since her older sister had been murdered.

Soon enough they day before leaving for Beacon came, rendering all of the group, minus Go Go, excited for their new journey.

* * *

SPH: Okay! So, what'd you think?! I would love for you to actually tell me instead of only favoriting and following so I'll know what to work on, or improve, and will have an idea on what I could add to make it even better. Signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar. Peace out and share the Big Hero 6 and RWBY love!


End file.
